Love Never Dies (2010 Musical)
Love Never Dies is a romantic musical composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Glenn Slater with additional lyrics by Charles Hart. It is a sequel to Lloyd Webber's long-running musical The Phantom of the Opera. Although Lloyd Webber began working on Love Never Dies in 1990, it was not until 2007 that he began writing the music. The musical opened at the Adelphi Theatre in the West End on 9 March 2010. It was originally directed by Jack O'Brien and choreographed by Jerry Mitchell, however the show closed for four days in November 2010 for substantial re-writes, which were overseen by Lloyd Webber, and it opened with new direction from Bill Kenwright. Set and costume designs were by Bob Crowley. The original London production received mostly negative reviews. However the subsequent Australian production featuring an entirely new design team and heavy revisions was generally better received. Cast - London * Ramin Karimloo as The Phantom of the Opera * Sierra Boggess as Christine Daaé * Joseph Millson as Raoul de Chagny * Liz Robertson as Madame Giry (Sally Dexter on the cast recording) * Summer Strallen as Meg Giry * Niamh Perry as Fleck * Adam Pearce as Squelch * Jami Reid-Quarrell as Gangle *Gustave was performed by: Jack Blass, Harry Child, Tyler Fagan, Alexander Hockaday, Richard Linnell, Charlie Manton and Kaisun Raj Act 1 In a brief prelude, Madame Giry walks along an abandoned pier recalling Phantasma, Coney Island's 'City of Wonders' ("Prologue"). She is then confronted by Fleck, a freak who once worked with her there, who reminds her of 'the good old days' and blames her for 'what happened.' The audience is transported back in time through "The Coney Island Waltz." It is now ten years after the events at the Paris Opera House, and the setting is at Phantasma on Coney Island in New York. An excited group of vacationers arrive overwhelmed at everything that Phantasma has to offer, and speculate about its reclusive, masked owner - known only as Mr. Y ("Heaven by the Sea"). Meg Giry, Christine Daae's friend from the Opera, is now a headlining performer at Phantasma with Madame Giry, her mother and the Opera's ballet mistress, at her side. As Meg prepares for her performance, she wonders what the boss will think and states she will be performing "Only for Him." She wins the crowd over with her performance of "Only for You," and learns afterward that Madame Giry has arranged for her to "meet" an important client. In "The Aerie," it is confirmed that the Phantom is Mr. Y, the mysterious creator and owner of Phantasma. In a dark, private lair in a tower high above the park, he interacts with an automaton that resembles Christine. In spite of the ten years that have passed and his many successes, he still longs to be reunited with her ("Til I Hear You Sing"). Meg intrudes and presses the Phantom to give feedback on her performance, but he dismisses her as an annoyance. Madame Giry is irritated that the Phantom is still longing to be with Christine after all the help she has given him over the years ("Giry Confronts the Phantom/Til I Hear You Sing - Reprise"). She reveals that she and Meg helped smuggle him out of Paris and to a ship departing from Calais, where he made his escape to America. Ignoring Giry, the Phantom summons Fleck, who appears with two other freaks, Squelch and Gangle. The Phantom has them send a letter to Christine inviting her to come and perform at Phantasma. Three months later, Christine, Raoul and their son, Gustave, arrive in New York to crowds of paparazzi ("Christine Disembarks"). It is revealed that Christine is no longer performing and that Raoul has spent much of their fortune on drinking and gambling. They are greeted by the freaks who arrive by a strange mechanical horse and carriage and take them to Coney Island ("Arrival of the Trio/Are You Ready to Begin?"). Raoul is angry at the way they have been greeted by the freaks and upsets Gustave by not playing with him ("What a Dreadful Town!"). In spite of Christine's pleas, Raoul leaves to go drinking as Christine tells Gustave to "Look With Your Heart" to try and help him understand his father’s behavior. After Gustave leaves to go to bed, the Phantom enters and reveals that it was he who summoned her to sing at Phantasma. In "Beneath a Moonless Sky," the Phantom and Christine recall the night of passion they shared the day before her wedding. Early the next morning, Christine awoke prepared to abandon Raoul for the Phantom, but found that the Phantom had left her. He admits that he left because he was too afraid of being rejected by her again. They recall that "Once Upon Another Time," they thought their love had a chance of succeeding, although current situations prevent that from happening. Gustave wakes up screaming from a nightmare and meets the Phantom for the first time as Mr. Y ("Mother Please, I'm Scared!"). The Phantom promises to show Gustave more of Phantasma the next day. In the rehearsal studio for Phantasma, Meg unexpectedly reunites with Christine, and is surprised and jealous to learn she will be singing there. Raoul runs into Madame Giry and discovers it is the Phantom who has invited Christine to sing there ("Dear Old Friend"). Christine becomes concerned when Gustave goes missing. The freaks bring Gustave to the Aerie where he is greeted by the Phantom. Gustave plays a haunting melody on the piano, which leads the Phantom to have a revelation that he could be Gustave's father ("Beautiful"). The Phantom questions Gustave about his feelings and musical abilities, finding that they are kindred spirits. He unmasks himself, believing Gustave will accept him ("The Beauty Underneath"). Gustave is horrified and screams. Christine enters to comfort a terrified Gustave. When the Phantom presses her about Gustave, Christine confesses to the Phantom that Gustave is his son ("The Phantom Confronts Christine"). The Phantom declares that everything he owns will go to him. A furious Madame Giry overhears this and fears all of her work over the years for the Phantom has been for nothing. Act 2 Following the ("Entr'acte") we see Raoul sitting alone in a bar contemplating his relationship with Christine . He is joined by Meg who suggests that he should leave that night with Christine and Gustave.("Why Does She Love Me?") Raoul refuses, saying he is not afraid of the Phantom, who has since appeared behind the bar. The Phantom makes a bet with a drunken Raoul: if Christine sings Raoul must leave alone; if she doesn't then all their debts will be wiped away. He also makes Raoul question his paternity of Gustave ("Devil Take The Hindmost"). At the beach, it is the last day of the season and the holiday makers are enjoying the experience ("Heaven By The Sea - Reprise"). A balloon then lands on the beach and the freaks advertise that night's performance ("Ladies...Gents!/The Coney Island Waltz - Reprise"). That night, they present Meg, who performs a strip-tease routine about her choice of swimming costume ("Bathing Beauty"). Backstage, Madame Giry tells Meg that the Phantom had not been there to watch the performance, and it had all been for nothing ("Mother, Did You Watch?"). In Christine's dressing room Raoul asks Christine to reconsider her decision to sing, asks her to leave at once if she loves him. As Raoul leaves, the Phantom enters and tells Christine that Raoul knows his love is not enough and that she must sing for him once more. Alone in her dressing room, Christine recalls the Paris Opera House where she had to make the difficult decision between Raoul and the Phantom ("Before the Performance"). Backstage, Madame Giry, Raoul and the Phantom are wondering whether or not Christine will sing and who will win the bet as Christine prepares to perform, Meg makes a hurried exit ("Devil Take the Hindmost (Quartet)"). Christine stands on stage while Raoul and the Phantom watch from the wings. During the long musical introduction Christine contemplates her choice. When the introduction ends She decides to sing the song. Raoul leaves before she finishes to a thunderous applause. ("Love Never Dies") The Phantom lovingly greets an overwhelmed Christine following her triumphant performance. Christine finds a letter from Raoul stating that he has left for good. ("Ah, Christine!") Christine realizes that Gustave is missing and becomes worried. The Phantom first suspects Raoul, (then Madame Giry) are responsible for Gustave's disappearance but is proved wrong. Fleck arrives and reveals she had discovered Meg's dressing room mirror was smashed up and seen Meg with a small figure. Madame Giry believes she knows where she has taken him. ("Gustave! Gustave!") On a pier, a distraught Meg is preparing to drown Gustave when she is confronted by the others. She holds up a gun to them so that the Phantom will listen as she reveals the truth: the resources that Madame Giry has afforded him all these years have mainly come from Meg being forced to work secretly as a prostitute to supporters of Phantasma. The Phantom tries to get the gun from her but in the confusion Meg accidentally shoots Christine ("Please Miss Giry, I Want to Go Back!"). The Phantom rushes to a mortally wounded Christine as Meg watches, horrified by what she has done. Christine reveals to Gustave that the Phantom is his father. Her final words tell the Phantom that her love for him will never die. They have one final kiss, and she dies in his arms. The Phantom hands the body of Christine to Meg. Gustave approaches The Phantom who unmasks himself, however Gustave doesn't react as he did earlier. He gently touches The Phantom's face, accepting him as he is. Then he embraces his true father for the first time, after a pause the Phantom embracers his Son back as the curtain falls ("Finale") Musical Numbers Act 1 *Prologue *The Coney Island Waltz *That's the Place That You Ruined, You Fool! *Heaven by the Sea *Only for Him/Only for You *The Aerie *'Til I Hear You Sing *Giry Confronts the Phantom/'Til I Hear You Sing (Reprise) *Christine Disembarks *Arrival of the Trio/"Are You Ready to Begin? *What a Dreadful Town! *Look with Your Heart *Beneath a Moonless Sky *Once Upon Another Time *Mother Please, I'm Scared! *Dear Old Friend *Beautiful *The Beauty Underneath *The Phantom Confronts Christine Act 2 *Entr'acte *Why Does She Love Me? *Devil Take the Hindmost *Heaven by the Sea (Reprise) *Ladies...Gents!/The Coney Island Waltz (Reprise) *Bathing Beauty *Mother, Did You Watch? *Before the Performance *Devil Take the Hindmost (Quartet) *Love Never Dies *Ah, Christine! *Gustave! Gustave! *Please Miss Giry, I Want to Go Back! Link Love Never Dies Musical